


Almost Ready for Bed

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [29]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Goodnight Kiss, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Remy is a creature of habit even if she is unaware of it. Her relationship with Matt causes her to develop a few more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Goodnight Kiss prompted by Chyrstis in July 2015

Though the boss would never admit it, Remy McGinnis could be a creature of habit despite her ability to adapt. From the scuffed end table in her bedroom, which she used to prop her boots on when she tied and untied them in the same order every morning and evening, to the laundry basket that bore evidence of her poor basketball skills, there were little signs of her tendencies and habits everywhere.

She never noticed them. What she did find was Matt huddled over his console, just like he had been for the last twenty or more hours. Even so, she just watched him for a few minutes from the doorway. His head bobbed slightly to the music pumped through the enormous headphones covering his ears, while his fingers danced to their own rhythm. Standing there fresh from her shower, draped in nothing more than one of his t-shirts, Remy had wandered the halls to polish off her pre-slumber ritual, which she found she could not accomplish without a trek to his lab.

Watching him, made her smile. But her yawn reminded her that she had been up for nearly thirty hours. So, her silent admiration gave way to seeking that one little thing she wanted. Remy grabbed Matt’s hand and slipped into his lap; she loved that wide-eyed look of shock he still got whenever she did things like this. Savoring it for a beat, she held his cheeks and pulled his lips toward hers. Stealing herself a quick, soft kiss, Remy smiled against Matt’s mouth when his hands smoothed down her back.

“Good night,” she whispered, giving him another peck. Then as quickly as she overtook his lap, she stood again—her bedtime ritual complete.

Matt  grabbed her hand before she took a step, his other hand tugged off the headphones. Unfolding from the chair, he scrambled to his feet to loom over her. His fingers were cold as they stroked under her chin, a stark contrast to her shower-warmed skin. Even so, she rose on her tiptoes to receive another kiss—this one brimming with as much heat as emotion.

“Good night,” he replied, with a gentle growl  in his tone. His grin curved a little more as he looked down at her. “Is that my shirt?”

“Maybe.”

Matt laughed.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Remy insisted and pinched him on the hip.


End file.
